Deadly Impulse
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Ray is struck with the sudden impulse to kiss Garland. He tries to deny it at first, but ends up planting one on his lips. Unfortunately, Garland has a secret boyfriend and that boyfriend is none other than Bryan, who just happened to see the whole thing!


**Title: **Deadly Impulse  
**Summary:** Ray is struck with the sudden impulse to kiss Garland. He tries to deny it at first, but it becomes too much and he plants one on his lips. Unfortunately, Garland has a secret boyfriend and that boyfriend is none other than Bryan, who just happened to witness the whole thing!  
**Pairings:** Bryan/Garland, Miguel/Kai  
**Onesided:** Ray/Garland  
**Warnings:** Fluff. Oneshot.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

Hey there! Haven't wrote a Bryan/Garland for a while, have I? And it's my second favorite pairing! Winter-Rae should be happy X3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy the Ray torture – I mean the story!

* * *

Ray Kon. Wielder of the Beyblade Drigger and member of one of the most successful teams in Beyblade history, G Revolution.

When one thinks of Ray, they think of someone who is calm, collected, loyal…predictable. One usually associates him with someone you can rely on when you need him most, someone who can keep a straight head in a dire situation. But what a lot of people don't realize how impulsive or unpredictable he can really be.

How much a pervert he can be.

He often hangs out with Tala and Enrique, two of the biggest perverts known to man and trade lewd and dirty pick-up lines with them. They're relatively harmless, the three of them, but Miguel absolutely refuses to let them anywhere near his boyfriend, the one and only Kai Hiwatari, when they're together, fearing that their corrupted ways might taint his purity and innocence.

Miguel even went so far as to threaten them with physical bodily harm if they ever talk dirty around him. A lot of people just don't realize how cute and naïve Kai can be. Sure, he's a badass at the best of times, but when it comes to people hitting on him, chatting him up and flirting with him, he doesn't have the faintest idea what they're trying to do. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on which side you're on, Miguel does know when someone is hitting on his boyfriend and quickly puts an end to it.

And that's something else a lot of people don't know. They don't realize how possessive and badass a protective Miguel can be. He once sent a drunkard to the hospital for feeling up his boyfriend, actually making the stupid old fool sob pathetically with the promise that he will never drink again.

Ray had wanted to see how much it would take to for Kai to become flustered while he tried to hit on him, but after witnessing that little incident, he decided that his life is far more important than flirting with Kai.

Besides, the fact that Kai is actually very much in love with Miguel was a great factor in his decision also. He likes to flirt, but he would never try to hit on someone who was already taken. And if –or maybe when- he falls in love with someone, he has no problem giving up his flirty ways. He has morals and standards after all.

That's pretty much the reason he's been hanging out with Garland a lot. He's single and not to mention sexy when he's wearing an oversize pair of track pants, a skin tight shirt and glistening with sweat when he practices his martial arts.

And that's where he is now; sitting out the back of Garland's house, watching Garland as he runs through is favorite techniques, his long, lean body moving gracefully in large sweeping motions, making it look effortless. His movements are like the gentle flowing water, elegant, graceful, fluent and peaceful.

God, he looks mesmerizing. But he probably doesn't even realize it.

Yes, Ray has developed a fascination with Garland. Who wouldn't? He's hot! He's also very sweet and caring, especially towards his teammates. The way he took Brooklyn in his house and under his wing would make the hardest individuals melt at his kindness. He is also very noble and polite, yet feisty when the time calls for it.

And being a martial artist and a blader as well, he'd have great stamina, especially wonderful for intimate reasons…

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Ray_, Ray silently orders himself.

Finishing up, Garland stretches his arms over his head and emits a noise that sounds like a hum or a groan of satisfaction. Ray can't help but note how delicious that sound is.

"You're very good," Ray compliments in earnest as Garland walks over to him, bending over to pick up a towel and a bottle of water.

Garland simply smiles back at him and takes a drink of water, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, unaware that a large droplet of water has escaped from the corner of his mouth and now trailing its way down his chin and now on his neck.

Ray bites the inside of his mouth, trying his best to push back the urge to lick that droplet of water as it mingles with the smaller beads of sweat.

_Ok Ray, stay cool_, he tells him. _Don't pounce on him just yet._

"How old were you when you started martial arts?" Ray asks as Garland finishes taking a drink and takes a seat next to him on the grass.

A smile appears on Garland's face, seemingly recalling fond memories. "Well, I was about six when I started." He then proceeds to explain why he has always been fascinated with the deadly arts, but Ray isn't paying that much attention to his words as his eyes are impeccably drawn to his mouth, for some weird and odd reason.

Looking at Garland's lips, Ray can't help but note how soft and supple they appear. They're a light pink and appear moist as Garland keeps running his tongue over his lips, beckoning him, torturing him, demanding him to crush their lips together in a fiery kiss.

Miguel has often said that he suddenly gets the urge to kiss Kai, no matter where they are but he can't quite explain why, and Ray is beginning to understand that feeling. Garland's lips look so inviting and he can't help but imagine how soft they would be against his.

"Is there something on my mouth?" Garland suddenly asks, his hand moving up to touch his lips, seemingly in a rather seductive way.

Inwardly, Ray hears a small snap, the sound of his self-control shattering at that instant.

Without warning, Ray lifts his hand towards Garland, slipping his fingers around the back of his neck, gripping him tightly, but not painfully and abruptly moves forward. Garland only has enough time to emit a small noise of surprise before Ray captures his lips in a kiss. His eyes widen as he releases another sound of surprise when Ray suddenly leans over him, causing him to fall backwards, landing on his back, mildly aware of the tall lengths of grass as they tickle the back of his neck.

Garland doesn't seem to be able to respond, a sense of shock dulling his senses. However, he soon snaps out of it when he feels Ray's tongue slip pass his lips to heatedly devour the inside of his mouth. Placing his hands on Ray's chest in an attempt to push him, he freezes when a shadow falls over them, causing Ray to break the kiss much to his disappointment.

"What the hell?!" A familiar voice cries out, his tone heavy with murderous rage.

Wearing a look that rivals that of a deer caught in headlights, both Ray and Garland snap their attention to the voice and Garland immediately turns pale when he sees not only a certain tall and dangerously ill tempered silver haired Russian, but also a dual haired enigma who is looking at him with a sense of sympathy.

"Bryan!" Garland immediately cries out in alarm and quickly shoves Ray off of him, causing him to sprawl ungracefully across the ground. He scrambles to his feet, moving to stand in front of Bryan and holds his hands out in front of him in I'm innocent type gesture. "It's not what you think!"

"The hell it isn't!" Bryan growls icily, causing Garland to wince as shivers of fear travels down is spine.

Picking himself up off the ground, Ray wipes the dirt from his pants and gives Bryan a look of confusion. "What's going on?"

Turning his piercing and murderous gaze away from the martial artist, Bryan pins him with a glare that should have sent him running. But not Ray; he's either very brave. Or incredibly stupid.

"Why did you do that?" Bryan demands, taking a step towards him, but pointing an arm behind him, his finger a few inches away from Garland's lips.

Ray merely shrugs carelessly. "I felt like it," he says, seemingly oblivious as Bryan bristles indignantly at the answer. "He has a very adorable pout," he adds with a cat-like grin.

Behind the group, Kai slaps his forehead and releases a weary sigh. "Don't make it worse, Ray," he mutters, but it only falls on deaf ears.

Bristling dangerously once again, Bryan suddenly spins around to Garland and glares at him with accusation heavy in his gaze. "So you were seducing him?"

"What?" Garland mutters as he physically reels back in surprise, an expression of shock and disgust on his face. "I would never!"

"But you did!" Bryan yells back, a large vein throbbing with annoyance on his forehead. "Why else would he kiss you?"

His face turning a light shade of red, either from embarrassment or anger, Garland narrows his eyes and returns Bryan heated glare with one of his own. "I didn't do it on purpose!" he cries back in response. "There's a difference between intentionally seducing someone and unintentionally seducing someone!"

Bryan clutches at his hand, his fingers entangling themselves in his hair, appearing on the verge of ripping them out. "You have no bloody idea, do you?"

Garland frowns as he folds his arms over his chest. "Enlighten me."

"You're too bloody sexy!" Bryan suddenly bellows, his voice easily echoing around the property.

Once again, Garland finds himself physically reeling back in surprise, but this time a dark blush mars his cheeks. "What?"

"You heard me," Bryan says, appearing a little calmer now as he takes a step forward and places his hand on the curve of Garland's neck tenderly. He then lifts his other hand to gentle cup the side of his face, moving forward so their foreheads are touching. "You're too beautiful and kind, people can't help falling for you."

Garland's blush darkens considerably at those words. "Bryan," he says, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes shimmering with intense emotions.

"I get jealous sometimes," Bryan confesses just as softly.

Lifting his hands to take the one holding his cheek, Garland smiles warmly up at Bryan. "Don't be," he says, moving forward so their noses brush against each others. "I only have eyes for you. Don't you trust me when I say that?"

"Of course I trust you," Bryan replies quickly before looking off to the side and towards a certain neko-jin. "It's the people you associate with I don't trust."

Those words only seem to make Garland smile even more as he releases Bryan's hand to clutch at his jacket to lean up against his chest. "Well," he says, tracing imaginary picture on his chest with his fingertips. "Maybe they won't try anything ever again if they knew about you."

Bryan seems to take a moment to consider these words before placing his arms on Garland's upper arms and pulling him against his body, eagerly wrapping his arms around the athletic, but slender frame. "…You're right," he whispers before abruptly moving forward and crushing their lips together in a passionate and possessive kiss.

Molding his body against the hard frame of his boyfriend, Garland releases a mew of pleasure as Bryan tilts his head to the side, shamelessly devouring his mouth with his tongue in a fevered manner. The kiss is long, drawn out and very possessive. Just the way Garland likes them.

In the background, Ray can only stare as his eyebrow twitches slowly, his expression a mixture of disbelief and denial. "What. The. Hell?"

Next to him, having moved to his side the moment Bryan turned his attention to his boyfriend, Kai sighs deeply and wearily. "If you have a brain in that head of yours, Kon, you'd run. Bryan and Garland have been dating secretly for eight months now."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that if they were seeing each other secretly?" Ray asks, waving a disgruntle hand in the direction of the passionately embracing pair.

"Such logic won't work against a possessive Bryan I'm afraid," Kai tells him simply, taking a large step off to the side when he notices Bryan breaking the kiss and turning a vicious eye to Ray.

Taking an ominous step forward, Bryan practically towers over the cowering neko, his fist trembling with rage by his side. "If you think you can kiss my boyfriend and get away with it, you've got another thing coming!"

Ray immediately jumps back in fear, his hands moving to wave frantically in the air in front of him. "I didn't know the two of you were dating!" he tries to reason, but inwardly he knows it's fruitless.

"No excuses!"

As quick as a flash, Ray turns on his heel and sprints away, Bryan hot on his heel. "Wah! Kai! Help!" he cries out, sounding like his nearing the stage of sobbing and pleading for his life.

Kai sighs and pulls out his phone, dialing the familiar number of the Granger's dojo. "I'll ring the dojo to tell them you're coming," he offers as he turns his back on the action.

"Get back here, Kon!" Bryan snarls, his hands crawling out in front of him like a deranged werewolf.

Ray releases another squeal of fear as he manages to dodge one of Bryan's claws by the skin of his teeth. "Tell them to lock the front door; I'm coming in through the back!"

"Bryan!" Garland calls from the sideline. "Stop!"

Kai ignores the cries of fear, anger and pleading behind him and casually places the phone next to his ear, listening as it rings. "Hopefully he'll make it to the dojo before Bryan gets a hold of him," he mutters. "We have a charity match tomorrow."

* * *

X3 Aw, poor Ray. Ah, Bryan, you're so much fun to write when you go off you rocker, aren't you?

Please review.


End file.
